Sinful Dementia
by Nneriamux4ever
Summary: Old Styled like AU. Not your regular Negitoro. Luka has always lived her life in peace, except for when she realizes that everything's going to hell and she's next in line for that Teapot Ride. A vengeful grudge from the past will emerge and unleash on herself when she realizes that her true enemy wasn't herself all along. Rated M to be safe and for upcoming themes. NEGITORO.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: _** So hello this is a messed up negitoro, all Vocaloids in the story belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing but the imagination, tears and else that are and will be invested in this old styled AU.

 ** _Sinful Dementia_**

~Chapter 1~

Luka's 1st Person Point of View

* * *

All I remember is running.

With my pink flowing hair riding the wind and rain in the dead of the night, I was running.

Voices filled with hatred screamed behind me as my bare feet scraped roughly against the cold stone road underneath. There was a faint scent of iron in the air, mixed with wet grass and powder.

The voices were getting louder and the torches lights were glowing brighter, and I knew it wouldn't take them long to catch me even if my horrified gaze was set in the darkness surrounding me, my only guide being the fragmented memories of the village which I used to love few years ago.

Breathing heavily, I kept running as fast as I could. The scent of iron got stronger until it completely filled my nostrils, making me feel lightheaded and dizzy. I recognized it as blood, but where was it coming from?

That would be answered later. The voices were even louder than before, I could already imagine them pinning me against a wall to inject me one full-load of Opium or hit me with a blunt object, torture me in every kind of hellish ways then toss me into a secluded dull room where I would be skinned off by the shadows mocking me from the corners and tormented by my broken mind and heart once more.

 _Certainly a fate I wouldn't want to meet again._

 _If only the moon was out, I could at least hide in our abandoned home, the old sake brewing mill. But I can't tell where I am, maybe near the Mayor's house? Dear god, I hope not. Otherwise all the noise will wake up the Mayor and his daughter, thus it will make either one of them or both peek out to see what such ruckus is all about and… I don't want to see their faces. Especially the Mayor's Daughter's._

A lightning struck nearby, giving me a relatively good look of my ambient and I was able to orient myself; we're by the Kamui's household next to the river and they used to be our front neighbors, I need to turn around, I'm almost there! Sadly, my attackers did also see my outlined body with the lightning, or so I thought because I heard one of them yell, "There she is!"

Making me flinch, I knew that voice was owned by one of the Asylum nurses, Miss Ia. A cruel lady of vice and disdain, whose mere purpose in life was to help Doctor Leon open up the heads of the patients just for fun and install them a painful looking headgear.

 _I don't want to go back there! I won't allow them to catch me! Dad wouldn't like seeing me fall into submission as easily, nor would my big brother Luki._

The loose straitjacket was starting to annoy me and my feet ache, reminding me once again of the blood scent.

I turned around as swiftly as I could and thought of jumping into the water, but my subconscious reminded me that I would drown if I didn't remove the jacket before, so I simply decided to surround the house's backyard and run right towards the front, where the old place I grew up in would be waiting for me.

Thankfully, I remembered where the entrance was and I quickly got into the house as quietly as I could. I sat behind the door and leaned into the wall, peeking outside through a small hole. The lights of the torches were dim and they went the opposite way, a few minutes passing by before the darkness enveloped like a sea once again.

My breathing finally calmed down as I got up and made my way to the room where we would keep food and stuff in case of emergency. Once I got there, I found some matches and lit up a candle, a task that was very difficult, because of the darkness and the fact that the ripped straitjacket wasn't fully off. However, the room was brightened by the fire, allowing me to see.

Walking towards a sharp wooden piece that stuck out from the rotten wall, I managed to cut loose the jacket and the restraintment locks (which weren't made of metal, they were the same fabric of the straitjacket), and I stretched my arms.

 _How well it feels to be free._

I then picked up the candle and placed it on the table. Looking down, I could see that my feet were bleeding of running so much barefooted and that I had a few scars and cuts in my arms and legs.

"I'll deal with those tomorrow..." I muttered to myself; not that anyone could hear me or reply, anyway.

I sighed as I wandered around the abandoned home while holding the candle in hand. I'd eat something, but I'm pretty sure that all the food here has gone bad already. After all, it's been so many years since the accident...

 _...Yet I still remember it as if it had happened a few minutes ago._

Broken blue eyes were set upon the window, watching the drops of rain fall from the never-ending black sky as I sat down in my old tatami straw mat.

 _Why did it have to be them?_

 _Why couldn't it have been me?_

 _...Why did I have to meet_ _ **her**_ _?_

Pink, teal, purple, red and blue figures still torment me in my dreams, followed by either ear-piercing screams of terror, a bloodcurdling laughter or my own delusional crying... it really depends.

My pink hair went all the way down to my waist as I clenched my fists in anxiety. _It's not fair... it wasn't fair..._

Then again, nothing is ever fair in life.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: _** nope, still don't own Vocaloid.

 ** _Sinful Dementia_**

~Chapter 2~

3rd person Point of View:

A long time ago, there was a village on Japan, in the island of Hokkaido, known as Sapporo. The village was a calm place and everyone seemed to get along well.

 _'_ _Seemed?'_ Luka would wonder nowadays, _'more like faked.'_

Sapporo was known for making great Sake, a true fact, actually. And it was all thanks to Megurine Yuuma, a middle aged man with a good attitude and a great sense of humor. He lived by the river and his house was directly connected to a Sake brewing mill, courtesy of the old mayor who sadly passed away due to unknown circumstances, and a rice crop garden in the front yard.

He was tall, he had light pink hair and he was a very charming man who enjoyed helping anyone who needed a hand.

One day when he was younger, he met a lovely lady with light purple hair and lavender-blue eyes that had a hint of gray in them, she was known as Yuzuki Yukari. A woman about the same age of Yuuma's, who had a relaxed cheerful personality and a kind heart, always willing to help too, yet she could be slightly fiery if provoked.

They eventually fell in love and married, and then they had two children.

Luki, the eldest brother of the two, was very similar to his father, but he had very little patience sometimes. He was a calm boy, he was helpful and very sweet, sharing his mother's kindheartedness, and he would gladly participate in anything that he was needed for.

Luka, the youngest sister, was on the other hand, quite troublesome. She would get bored easily, she could be incredibly stubborn & rebellious and she was very lazy when it came to work. At least she was for few years during her childhood.

Now, these two weren't twins, but they really looked alike. Both had pink hair, their mother's eyes, yet theirs were blue rather than lavender, and they were relatively tall, Luki being ahead of Luka in that aspect, of course.

The pinkette was staring sadly at the rain while remembering her past... she had been a very unlucky person and it all started at such young age. She remembered the day her life went downhill.

Such day started with a beautiful morning; the breeze was gently stroking the grass across the fields, the river was peacefully flowing and there were very few clouds in the sky. Overall, it was a warm day, but not excessively hot.

Luka was lying in her mat as she stared out her window, thinking, when her brother came into her room.

"Hey, Luka, are you awake?"

"Huh?" She turned around on her side and looked up at the pink boy.

"Haven't you lied down for too long now? It's such a lovely day out there!" He smiled softly at her younger sibling.

Luka narrowed her eyes in a glare and pulled her covers over her head, shifting more into the mat.

"If you expect me to get up, run out of the house and through the whole village upwards to the mountain top where the Sakura Blossom tree is, screaming to the top of my lungs that it's an amazingly beautiful day, then you're wasting your time here."

Raising an eyebrow, Luki couldn't help but stifle a giggle at that ridiculously long comment.

"Please allow me to watch that!"

"Screw off!" Luka snarled from under her covers, causing Luki to burst out laughing.

However, said boy went immediately rigid and quiet once he felt a hand over his shoulder, followed by a sweet female voice,

"Luka, that's no way for a lady to speak." A woman with lavender hair stood behind the pink male teenager, her eyes set upon the bump under the covers sitting on a corner of the room, near the window.

The girl's head slightly poked out from the covers, gazing into her mother's stern glance. Gosh, how much she _hated_ when others would criticize her for who she was, how she spoke or what she did.

Letting out a mix of a groan and a sigh, Luka replied, "Good morning to you too, Mom."

Yukari smiled, but she still kept her eyes glued in Luka's direction.

"You should get up and get something for breakfast. It's almost past noon."

Luki turned up at Yukari and nodded, "That's exactly what I was telling her, Mother! It's a lovely day!"

"Quite indeed it is. Now, get up, you lazy girl!" She turned around to leave the room, but she stopped to add,

"And Luki, your father's going to the market. Could you accompany him?"

Said boy grinned brightly and ran outside Luka's room, "Right away!"

Luka groaned once again and sat upright, taking off the covers. She glared at her mother as she walked outside. Getting up and following her to the kitchen, she crossed her arms.

"You can be pretty annoying sometimes, you know?"

Yukari sighed and turned her head towards Luka, then smiled a bit.

"And you can be pretty lazy, little one. You know it's too much of a nice day to spend it sleeping."

"I'd rather sleep than go outside…"

Her mother shook her head, "You're not going to laze with me around."

"Why would you even care about the things I do with my life?"

"Well, why wouldn't I? I want you to be more productive. And, you're my daughter."

"What if I don't want to be productive?" The girl narrowed her eyes as she eyed the older woman.

"Then, we're going to have a problem, Luka."

"Another one?" She rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be the only problem we have."

Yukari glared at her young daughter, already starting to get impatient.

"Are we going to argue over this all day?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who cares anyway?"

"I d-…" She simply trailed off and closed her eyes, feeling an incoming, throbbing headache.

Luka stared at her mother, already knowing what she was going to say.

"…You know what, Luka? Let's just stop for this today. I need to go check on the crops. Last time a wild rabbit ate half of the rice."

The girl gazed coldly at the lavender haired woman, and with a much unmotivated voice, she said, "Have fun."

"…" Yukari gave her a stern look before shaking her head and smiling slightly.

"You're impossible." Was all that came from her as she walked out through a door in the kitchen that led to the front yard outside.

* * *

1st person Point Of View – Luka:

 _Where..._

 _Where am I?_

I was standing in the middle of a dark room, alone. _What is going on here?_

A growl brought me out of my oblivion.

A growl I knew so well.

Panicking, I could see the faint glow of two crimson eyes. I knew who it was.

It was that monster…

The first monster that made my life a living hell…

"I know your secrets Megurine." It whispered.

"…W-What?"

"You could've saved her."

"…Are you talking about...?"

"If only you had gotten on time,

If only you hadn't had fought,

If only you had been a good girl…"

I knew what it was trying to say.

 _This isn't real._

 _You know it all too well, Luka._

 _This is just an **illusion.**_

It snickered, "Don't try to ignore me. You're just a pitiful, pathetic little girl, who can't accept her reality. If you had, you wouldn't have tried to rebel against **_him_** …"

"Shut up… shut up, shut up!" I cried off, pressing my hands to my ears, trying not to hear the monster in front of me.

The voice did stop.

However, something else could be seen. Tears started to peek at my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

"Luka…" A lavender unrecognizable carcass started crawling towards me.

I did recognize it though.

It looked exactly as how it did 8 years ago...

"It's your fault."

I looked up and saw a grotesque black and red deformed figure coming towards me, gnashing claws in shapes of knives, bloodstained. The body was huge and bloody, its mouth held different misshaped canines that stuck out. Crimson red orbs that made me gaze back in fear were getting closer.

"You thought you could escape?" The monster called, fastening up its pace with a sickening fanged grin.

I attempted to run away, but my mother's hands had wrapped themselves around my ankles, scratching and piercing her nails into my skin.

"You let me die Luka! Your father and brother must be so disappointed of you! You're a **murderer**!" The corpse screeched.

I glanced down at it, then back at the monster, then back at it, "T-That's… that's not true! I had absolutely nothing to do with your death! Now l-let me go!"

 **"** **You should be dead!"**

"She's right…" The voice from the monster replied as I turned back at it. Little did I know, I turned at it too late.

" **You are not worthy of living!** " The beast leaped at me and opened its bizarre mouth, aiming for my head.

The moment I felt the massive jaws sink into my neck, I just…

* * *

"Gyah?!" I perked up almost immediately, the sun rays hitting me right on the face.

 _That… was another of those dreams._

 _When will this ever cease?_

 _I can't stand my memories anymore._

 _How am I supposed to end this vicious hellish cycle?_

I got up and looked around the room.

 _Oh, right… I forgot. I escaped the asylum yesterday._

 _…_ _Wait._

 _I'm free._

 _Free. I've got no strings attached._

 _I'm free from my punishment._

A dark grin suddenly crept onto my face.

 _Free to do anything._

 _Even to unleash hell on_ _ **him.**_

 _Maybe that's the solution?_

 _If I were to destroy him, all my nightmares could be perished._

 _My sins cleansed._

 _After all…_

 _Who remembers characters, from the window of madness?_


End file.
